prettycureforlifes_fandom_of_precure_series_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Friendshipping-As well as it is~(MeguHika fanfiction)
Note: This fanfic supports MeguHika ' Prolouge ''Megumi and Hikari are friends. They do collabs, and more. But when Megumi confesses her love to Hikari (Chapter 2), things get really twisty... Chapter 1 Megumi and Hikari were hanging out. Suddenly, Megumi decided to tell Hikari that she had a crush in her, and Hikari was a bit freaked out. Hikari: WHAT? YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON ME? Megumi: I don't know... Hikari: It's okay, because I'm fine with people shipping us. Megumi: :) Me too. And then Hikari and Megumi give each other a hug, and Megumi gives Hikari a kiss on the cheek. Then Hikari gives Megumi a kiss on the cheek. Chapter 2 Hikari smiled at Megumi. Megumi also smiled, and blushed a little. Megumi was thinking about confessing her love to Hikari, well, love as a friend, or more... Megumi: Hikari? C-can we talk for a second...? Hikari: Sure, Megumi. What's wrong? Megumi: I-I-I L-lo-love....you...Hikari! Hikari: You...love me?! Megumi: (what should I say to her....she might freak out..I don't know....) Megumi: Y-yes....As a friend?..... Chapter 3 Later, when Megumi and Hikari are walking around in the Sinnoh region, Nijiko sees them holding hands. Wonder what her reaction will be when she finds out Megumi and Hikari were in love (as friends.)...She is surprised. Nijiko: Sis? Why are you holding hands with Megumi? Hikari: Well...the truth is... Will Hikari tell Nijiko what happened? And what will Nijiko say? Chapter 4 Nijiko was getting upset. She wanted to know, she didn't want her sister to be in love with Megumi. Nijiko: Sis? Hikari: Yeah? Nijiko: What's the truth? Hikari: Well.....I.....Love...Megumi. Nijiko: WHAT?! Hikari: It's not what it seems! We love eachother......as friends! Nijiko: Hmph! Nijiko goes running somewhere else, upset at Hikari for loving Megumi. Hikari decides to run after Nijiko, with Megumi, of course. Hikari: Nijiko!! Chapter 5 Hikari finally caught up to Nijiko. Nijiko did not like Hikari being with Megumi. Was it because she was jealous or something? Hikari: What's wrong, Nijiko? Nijiko: I'm sorry, but I cannot let you be with Megumi...I'm just jealous that you might spend more time with Megumi than with me. Hikari: Nijiko...it's okay...I will spend time with you, too. Nijiko: Thank you, Sis. I wonder what will happen next...find out soon! Chapter 6 After Nijiko told Hikari that she was jealous of Hikari and Megumi's relationship, Megumi, Nijiko and Hikari decided to hang out and play some video games...like Mario Kart. Nijiko: I wonder who I should play as... maybe I would pick... this. (chooses Princess Daisy) Hikari: I will play as her. (picks Princess Rosalina) Megumi: I will pick the female villager. So they all start playing the game and who won? Hikari. Nijiko got 2nd place and Megumi got third. Nijiko: Congrats, Sis, you won! Megumi: Yeah! Hikari: Thanks. They high five. Chapter 7 Megumi and Hikari are in love so much. Megumi thought it was the best idea to confess her feelings to Hikari. And...then... Well...you know But for some reason... It was all fanfiction. Hikari and Megumi go out to watch the stars. They see a shooting star, so they wish for them to be together forever... Nijiko sees a Jirachi, so she wishes for forever happiness, for her, her sister, and Megumi. The story ends, with Hikari and Megumi, holding hands. Nijiko falls asleep happily. Friends....or lovers... It doesn't matter what relationship you have... As long as you're happy, your wishes will be reality. Your dreams, can become real. That's why imagination is so special. That's why your relationship with someone matters the most. ''-Hikari Aikawa' Epilogue While Nijiko is asleep, Megumi asks Hikari to look at her, and then...''Smooch...''they kiss. Category:Fanfictions Category:Stories Category:MeguHika